A Not So Sweet Sixteen
by PyrgusFinn
Summary: Jessica Mcallister doesn't know what shes getting herself into when she decides she wants to become a vampire for her birthday. Warning:This is actually a fanfic from Ellen Schrieber's Vampire kisses and its under dss cause of the vamps. Thnx!
1. Chapter One

A Not So Sweet Sixteen 

Introduction 

It all started the night before my sixteenth birthday. That was the night I was turned. If you really want to understand you need to go back 12 days ago, 4 days before it happened.

Chapter One

"Ah, Miss Macalister, I see you've decided to join us." Mr. Kadly said as I walked in. I took my seat at the back of the room and took out my notebook. "I understand you're new here, but I do expect you to be on time after nearly a week."

"Yes, sir." I replied quickly, trying to get everyone's eyes off of me. All but one person looked away. Dylan. One of the few people I liked there. He was different, kind of Goth, minus the makeup. But he was always there like he was stalking me or something.

He was the closest thing I had to a friend. Sure he was kind of creepy at times, but hey, he doesn't think I'm a freak for not being all preppy. I smiled a greeting and then we paid attention to Kadly. After the end of class we headed to our lockers.

"You get the streets mixed up again?" He asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yea," I said, "this town is too damn big. I so missed the biggest building around here. I live a whole two streets away." He started to laugh. We stopped long enough to put our stuff in our lockers and then we headed on to study hall.

"Are you going to come to my birthday party? I'm turning sixteen and my parents are trying to make a big deal out of it."

"I dun no. When is it?"

"Saturday. I'm going to order pizza and watch some movies. Some of my old friends are going to come and stay the weekend."

"Sure, why not. There going to be cake?"

"Three sweet layers of chocolate on chocolate fudge, topped off with chocolate syrup and chocolate chips."

"I'll defiantly be there."

"That's great. I don't want anyone to think I don't have friends here."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

The bell rang signaling us to go home. We all packed up and jumped into the hallway rush, heading towards the lockers and the exits. I walked to my locker to find Dylan waiting for me.

"What do ya want for your birthday?"

"A car?"

"That's a little out of my budget."

"Umm...I don't know I guess you can get me...if you can make my dreams come true it would be a perfect birthday. If you can do that I'll give you a kiss."

"I'll need to know what they are before I can make them come true."

"You'll laugh." I said blushing.

"No I wont. Just tell me and I'll see what I can do about them."

"OK. I've always wanted to touch the stars and I've always wanted to disappear you know blend into the shadows"

"Those are cool dreams, why did you think I'd laugh?"

"There's one more." I paused and then whispered the last words so no one left in the hall could hear." I've always wanted to be a vampire." I then blushed in embarrassment.

His face got even paler as a said the word vampire. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked quietly.

"So I would have a reason for being different. So I'd have a reason for being dark."

He sighed, "I know somebody that can make your dreams come true then. All of your dreams."

"What do you mean by all of your dreams? Vampires don't really exist. And I'm pretty sure there's no way to touch the stars."

"All of your dreams." He repeated.

"Okaaay." Then I saw the look on his face. "Your serious aren't you."

"Very. Would you be satisfied as a half vampire for now? It would be to difficult to be a full vampire at sixteen."

"Well yea, definatly."

"OK, I'll take you the night before your birthday."

"That would be great. A dream come true."

"You would still have to go to school during the day and start going during the night. You know to learn to be a vampire and to feed."

"That's fine. You're a half vampire?"

"Yea."

" Thanks. You are an awesome friend. You'll have somebody to talk to at school about it."

"Mmmhmm got that right. Now you go on home and I'll make arrangements for your turning."

"K, see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

I walked home, trying to conceal my squeals of delight. I finally stopped about halfway to my house. As soon as I walked in the door I screamed not able to hold to delight in anymore. My mom came running asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing ma, I'm just really excited." I said this with the biggest smile I'd ever smiled before.

"What's got you so happy? I haven't seen you smile in months" 

"Dylan is gonna give me the perfect birthday present. He's going to make my dreams come true." I said once again smiling.

"And what kind of 'present' would that be?" she asked serious once more.

"Eww! Ma! Nothing like that! You know me better than that." I said very loudly. "We are just friends, nothing like that." I frowned wondering how mom could think something like that about Dylan and I.

"Ok. You can stop screaming now." She replied.

"Sorry."

"Erin called."

"What she say?"

"She wanted you to call her back. She wouldn't tell me anymore than that."

"Okay. Thanks." I told her. I then trotted to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed Erin's number. It rang two times and then Erin picked up.

"Hey Jess."

"What's up? Ma said you call3ed."

"Yea. I've got the results from your invites."

"Cool. What's the news?"

"OK. I'm coming-"

"Naw. Tell me something I don't know."

"Natalie is coming, Brandon is coming, Denna is coming, Jackson is coming, and Ashley is coming."

"Sweet. My new friend is coming too."

"Cool, who is she?"

"His name is Dylan. He's the only one at this lame-o school that isn't to afraid of me to talk to me."

"OOOh. Should I tell Brandon he's got some competition?"

"I don't care. I wasn't finished telling you about him."

"That's a definite yes."

"Do you remember that one dream that we both have? You know the supernatural one."

"Yea, to be Vampires. I thought we gave that dream up when we were like thirteen."

"That's the one. Dylan's a half-Vampire. He fits the description and everything, pale skin, dark hair, the works. He's gonna turn me for my birthday."

"What? Girl you need to think about what you just said. Do you realize how crazy that sounds?"

"Yes, but its true."

"Okay. Jess are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You should have seen his face when he said it. He was so serious, you could tell he was telling the truth."

"Alright. Umm...well I'll tell Brandon he's got some competition and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I said half-heartedly and hung up the phone. I did my homework then went to sleep."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

_I know I'm dreaming but I can't figure out exactly how I know. It seems so real to me right now though. I see Dylan. I wonder why he's in this particular dream. He's slowly walking towards me, his pale face wrinkled in deep thought._

_He calls out, "Hi Jess! It took you long enough to get here." By now he's standing directly in front of me._

_"What do you mean? This is one of my dreams. Isn't it?" I inquire._

_"Well, technically it's your dream, but I'm taking a walk through it. I mean, come on, do you do you seriously want me to wake your whole family up at 3 in the morning to tell you that Calin said he'd turn you for your 16th birthday."_

_"I get your point. Probably not the best thing to do is it?" I credited him. "Who's Calin?"_

_"Oh. He's my teacher, mentor, and sire. He'll be yours pretty soon, too. He can't wait to meet you."_

_"Cool. I'll meet him tomorrow?"_

_"Yep. You sure will." He told me. "You owe me something by the way."_

_"What do I owe you?" I'm puzzled._

_"A kiss." Now he's grinning wickedly._

_"You haven't made all of my dreams come true yet, so I don't owe you a thing. Let alone a kiss." I tease sheepishly._

_"Oh, come on. I've practically made them come true. Once you're a vampire you can do all of the things you wanted to do."_

_"So. If you want to lose your only chance to actually kiss me, then sure, I'll kiss you in my dream world."_

_"Nahw. I think I'll wait for the real thing." He almost seems disappointed. Could he actually like me like that? He suddenly turns around and walks back the way he came from, he hesitates, and them turns his head and yells out, "See you tomorrow Jess!" winks, and walks away, this time not turning back. _

My alarm clock is screaming its angry heavy metal at me, pleading for me to wake and sing my troubles away. I just turn off my alarm, and go take a shower. I'm still trying to decide if my dream was real or not, when the phone rings. I go to answer it, but my mom gets to it first.

"Jess, sweetie, its for you! Dylan I believe."

" Thanks ma." She hands me the phone and I walk back to my room. "Hey"

"Hi, Jess." He says cheerily. "Did my walk get through ok? Sometimes the subconscious mind intercepts a dream walk."

"Yea, it got through ok. My other friends can't wait to meet you."

"Cool. Well, I'll see you at school in a little bit. See ya'."

"Bye." I hung up and went downstairs for a breakfast of Fruity Pebbles, milk, and an orange. I put my book bag on the floor and made my traditional Friday lunch: a pepperoni sandwich, apple juice, and a snack cake. I put it all in a plain, brown paper bag and started towards the school and Dylan.

I'm now happily humming the music that I'd turned off earlier that morning. I'm sure that if anyone could see or feel my aura right now, it would be an exuberant, glowing white.

Finally, the school is in sight. I've never been happier to see a school. Oh, there's Dylan, waiting on the steps for me to arrive. I start to wave and he finally sees me. We start out day as usual and we don't mention vampires until we head to my house for the weekend.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

I'm actually thinking about my other friends right now. Wondering what they'll think of Dylan. He breaks the silence.

"I'm going to start teaching you the basics in your dreams tonight. It'll help prepare you."

"Alright. What kind of stuff am I going to learn?"

"You'll see when I start teaching you now wont you." He's giving me that stupid grin of his again. I haven't really noticed it before, but his stupid grin always seems to cheer me up. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" that grin is still plastered to his face.

"How you always seem to insult someone without ticking them off." A hint of a smile is at the edge of my eyes and lips.

"Thanks, I think." Only amusement shows on his face now.

"We're going to the airport in about an hour to pick up my other friends."

"Okay. What are they like?"

"Well, Erin is a gothic gossip, Natalie is our anti-prep leader, Brandon is a semi-preppy weirdo, Denna is an athletic very scary person, Jackson is a… a… an overly girl-friendly guy, and Ashley is a punk rock chick. We're known at my old school, simply as the outcasts.

"We created a club called We Oppose Preps/War On Preps or W.O.P. for short. That was so awesome. You'll fit in except for the whole being a vampire thing and all." I explain.

"They sound like awesome people."

"They are." I sigh and there is an awkward silence. I can't wait to see them again.

We're in the car heading towards the airport. My mom is driving her SUV and we are in the middle seats just chilling out. I'm casually looking out of the window to my right; Dylan is looking past my head at the trees. I turn my head to look out of the front windshield just in time to see my friends' flight coming into the airport. We are almost there.

We walk into the airport, eagerly awaiting the moment my friends will appear in out sight. They are waiting for us when we enter the room. Erin sees me first and calls out my name. The rest turn their heads in my direction and then start towards us.

"Hey Jess. Who's this?" Natalie greets us with her normal politeness towards strangers.

"Hi guys. This is Dylan. He's my only friend here so don't run him off. Okay?"

Everyone gets acquainted on the way to the car. Everyone seems to get along. Dylan does seem to feel a little left out, but we are trying to keep him in tune with the rest of us. At least the car ride home isn't as quiet as the ride to the airport.


	6. Chapter Six

Im sorry it is kinda short but, hey i had some serious writers block and that is why it took so long to put up.

* * *

Chapter Six 

When we walk into the house we separate our stuff into two rooms by gender. The guys take their junk into my brother's room and us chicks throw our stuff randomly on my floor. My brother agreed to stay with one of his millions of friends for the weekend so my friends could use his room. Mom threatened him with her tuna casserole if he didn't share his room. For some reason she doesn't want the guys and girls in the same room.

We meet back up in the living room with our cash. My mom ushers us into her SUV again and drops us off at this towns lame excuse of a mall and cinema. We check out what movies are playing and decide on War of the Worlds. We buy some popcorn, candy and soda then head to our movie. It was actually pretty good for one of those movies that are supposed to be "The greatest movie of the year!" So after the movie we called my mom to come and pick us up. We told her that we would meet her at the food court. We all chipped in and bought a giant cookie to take home for after pizza.

My mom pulls her SUV up to the sidewalk and honks, signaling for us to pile in if we don't want to walk. We all comply, Denna carrying the cookie (she has the most control around cookies) while the rest of us mope. We tell my mom all about the movie while she drives us to my house.

An hour later after pizza, soda, ice-cream, and one giant cookie, we went and got ready to go to sleep. I got to take a shower first and then the other girls took turns. The guys soon followed after. Personally I think they waited to be last to see all the girls walk out of the shower in a towel dripping water but hey, that's just me… I distinctly remember hearing a few whistles when Denna walked into my room. She is gorgeous by the way.

We all changed into pajamas and then we were sent to our respective rooms. That night the girls talked about the guys. They mostly talked about Dylan though since he was the "new kid" in our group. They all wanted to know if something was going on with us since he was my only friend in this town. I told them no.

They couldn't believe it. They wouldn't let it go but, I refused to talk about it anymore. Eventually we all fell asleep and I was immediately engulfed in a dream.

_"What took you so long to get here?" Dylan wanted to know. What was I supposed to tell him? I told him close enough to the truth. _

_"Girls actually gossip and talk to each other at a sleep over. If you go straight to sleep at one they wont let you live it down." _

_"Alrighty then. Onward we go…"_


	7. Chapter 7 Rewrite

I rewrote some very keyparts in this chapter. please please review it. I finaaly got my computer fixed so you can look forward to some new chapters very soon!

please enjoy and let me know if you even picked up the changes. (and if you liked them)

Pyrgus!

Chapter Seven

_We walked along on a newly made path to our destination. Dylan talked about what the guys did before they went to sleep while I listened._

_"That's interesting, but weren't we here to teach me vamp basics?"_

_"Yes. I was trying to make sure you knew how to pay attention. Since it is almost clear that you do, we can go ahead and start with the rest." _

_"Wont it be a little bit hard to learn vampire things if I'm not one yet?"_

_"It would be if I were teaching you the vampire part to the basics, but I am schooling you in the human arts of the vampire. It will be easier once you half turn, but for now you can learn to appreciate the abilities you will receive." He is wearing that stupid smile of his again…_

_Suddenly I don't think he is going to take it easy on me. Doesn't that suck.(_pardon the pun_) Oh well. How hard could it be?_

_

* * *

__"Okay. We will start with the art of being invisible in plain sight. I'm going to show you how half-vamps do it then I'm going to show you how humans do it."_

_"Alright." With my reply he closes his eyes and slowly fades from sight until I can't see him there at all. I quickly turn around looking for him. I don't find him until I stop. He is standing directly in front of me. "Wow!"_

_"All I get is a wow? The way you were spinning around looking for me constitutes at least a 'WOW! THAT WAS TOTALLY AWSOME!' don't you think?" He sarcastically replies._

_"Okay then. 'redo' Wow that was totally awesome!" He bursts out laughing. I didn't think it was that funny but hey if it works it works…_

_"Okay that's good enough. Lets turn you invisible now. I want you to think of a big crowd. Like in a school hallway." I do as he says and immediately the scenery in my mind changes to that of an average school hallway._

_"Very good. Now for a human to be unseen they have to blend in. So do what they" he gestures towards the people in the hallway "are doing. Got it?"_

_"Yeah, I think so." I walk into the crowd and randomly start talking to people and slowly I become unnoticed. Dylan then finds me and pulls me out of the crowd._

_"Good. Now I am going to teach you how a vampire does it. We won't be able to tell if you are actually getting it yet but we will be able to try in a couple of days."_

_"Okay." _

_"First we concentrate on not wanting to be seen. Then we will ourselves to not be seen or remembered. I showed you earlier in slow motion so you would actually see it working. Otherwise you would still be waiting for me to show you."_

_"That's all there is to it?" Hmm. I figured it would be harder._

_"Yea that and a whole lot of practice." Here comes the smile. "So on to something a little bit differ-"_

_

* * *

_

_"_Jes! Jes, wake up." It was Erin.

"Wadaya want? I'm trying to sleep."

"I need to talk to you. I'm pretty sure that you know what its about." Oh great, Dylan's vampireness again.

"Erin, why can't you jus let it go?"

"Because you're my friend. Friends don't let friends drink and drive. This boy is about to hand you some keys after treating you to a bar of him. We all realize how hot he is, but you need to call a cab honey."

"Erin, please calm down. If you'll let me go back to sleep I'll talk to you all that you want me to in the morning okay?"

"Not okay. I'm worried about you Jes. He just wants to get in your pants and you are going to get hurt."

"Erin! You don't even know him. I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night."

"You are so not getting out of this Jes."

"Good night, Erin."

* * *

_"What happened!? Where id you go?" Dylan exclaims as I reappear exactly where I was. _

_"Erin woke me up. She wanted to drill me on you again."_

_"Again? Why did she drill you about me in the first place? Did you tell her?"_

_"Well kind of. I was excited and she is only my best friend. She thinks I am crazy for trusting you and that you just want to get in my pants." I have turned cherry red at about thsi point. "I think we might have to bring her into one of my dreams."_

_He sighs. "Wonderful. Well I guess that I could walk into one of her dreams. Wow, I didn't think that anything like this would happen. Oh man. Well lets stop teaching you for now and deal with Erin."_

_"Alright. What do you need me to do?"_

_

* * *

_

_A few minutes later we were walking through Erin's mind. She was sitting on a rock while we were approaching. The moment that she saw us she jumped up. _

_"Why are you guys in here? Jesus! Now I'm dreaming about ou two."_

_"Its okay Erin. I just wanted to prove to you that he is real. That I wasn't kidding you."_

_"And you were planning on doing this how?"_

_"Through a dream walk. We are sort of invading one of your dr4ams right now. When we wake up, I'll remind you of it."_

_"Umm... sure."_

_"Alright Jes. We have to go now."_

_"Okay, lets go. See you in the morning Erin. Sweet dreams."_

_

* * *

_

_"We will continue with the whole learning thing tomorrow night. Lets just get some sleep."_

_"Okay then. Night, don't let the bed bugs bite. Or wait, should that be something else?" _

_"Oh yes. Very funny." Time for that beautiful smile to pop up. "See you in the morning."_

_

* * *

_

I woke up to Denna drying her hair. I yawned, sat upright, and promptly threw my pillow at her. I was soon mimicked by the other girls. I then pulled Erin to one side as the pillow throwing continued.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked wickedly.

"Oh my gosh. I thought that I was just having uber wierd dreams. Holy cow!"

"Shhh! I don't want anyone else to know."

"Oh...Okay. You still aren't getting out of that interrogation though. Right now I'm starving. Hey ladies! Lets go get some breakfast."

We headed to the kitchen for breakfast, knocking on the guys' door on the way. When we got there the guys had already gotten most of the food devoured. So we scrambled around and tried to salvage something before they got to it, but there really wasn't anything left to eat.

"Hey I found granola!" Natalie exclaimed triumphantly.

"No you didn't!" Brandon sang while snatching the food away from her.

"Agh... What are we supposed to eat? And why didn't you guys wake us up?"

"We all know you need your beauty sleep." Brandon arrogantly replies in a surprisingly serious manner. "Ouch!"

Denna had punched him... hard.

"Dammit Denna! I was kidding. I fink you bwoke my nose!"

"Its not bleeding, you're fine."

We all laugh at that, but I get him some ice to be on the safe side. Then Ashleigh comes up with the perfect solution. "Since you guys got breakfast we get lunch. Does that sound good to you girls?"

We all put in a few yeas, Mmm Hmms, and sures.

"That is totally not fair." Jackson yells in indignation.

"Too bad for you guys then huh?" Erin laughs.

We leave the house with the guys still grumbling about how unfair we are and start walking towards the mall.

"Hey it could be worse guys. Live with it. We might sneak you some food." I say.

. Does that sound good to you girls?" 

We all put in a few yeas, Mmm Hmms, and sures.

"That is totally not fair." Jackson yells in indignation.

"Too bad for you guys then huh?" Erin laughs.

We leave the house with the guys still grumbling about how unfair we are and start walking towards the mall.

"Hey it could be worse guys. Live with it. We might sneak you some food." I say.

All the chicks in the group burst out laughing when the guys' face's lift at the thought. We all yell out 'Yea right! That will happen!' Then us girls start to run while the guys chase us down the street still laughing.

If you didn't read my comment at the beginning of this chapter please do so now.


End file.
